


Randomly Ruler

by queien



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Crack that doesn't seem like crack at first, Drabble, Gen, I have weird theories/headcanons, Random is ruined for me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queien/pseuds/queien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random tires of wearing a crown but can't stop being a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randomly Ruler

I had grown old and had sat on this throne for literal eons. My eventual decision to vacate and enjoy my remaining years in shadow was inevitable. I settled myself into the familiarity of shadow earth and built myself a life of comfort. I would occasionally wander off into other shadows, but I always found myself pulled back to the riches I had created for myself on that earth.

Making money without manipulating shadow was a tedious task, and I lost more than I gained at first. But even harder still had been coming up with a pseudonym. Before I left, I had anagrammed the letters of my name over and over again and come up with nothing. It was only after I allowed myself the liberty of a small handful of outside letters that I was able to find the perfect name, and although I feared that my last name might give me away if any of my siblings came looking for me, I felt that it was overall very fitting. 

Still, the call to lead was very strong, and I couldn't deny it. I could have made my way back to Amber and reclaimed my throne, but I found the local politics much more intriguing. To be fair, it did all start out as a joke. However, as people somehow managed to take my outrageous claims seriously and - even more unbelievably - think they were good ideas, I decided to stick it out. After all, what was four to eight more years as a ruler?

I pandered my outrageous ideologies to idiots who swarmed me in droves. Leadership was no longer a joke. I wanted this. My followers wanted it too. After all, who else but I could make America great again?


End file.
